Currently, in order to receive and process signal transmissions from differing distribution media, such as, for example, distribution media within wireless communication systems, different corresponding receiver paths and architectures are needed. The above disadvantageously leads to unnecessarily high costs and complexity associated with the reception of input signals from more than one source.